On A Nice Day
by B. Bunny
Summary: On a nice day, Sasuke gave his heart away... [OneShot] SasuNaru


_**BakedBunny**_

**This is probably the dumbest shit I've ever written,**

**Anyways I don't know why I wrote this...**

**Maybe cuz I was listening to music which **

**I couldn't understand, it was in a weird language...**

**Do I have to?**

**sigh...**

**Disclaimer: I don't even know **_**Naruto**_**s native language so how can I own him?**

* * *

**x**

**On a Nice Day**

**x**

He remembered it very clearly, the day he fell in love. The day that he gave his heart away to a complete stranger, and he didn't regret it. He wondered why he was remembering that, that had been years ago, 17 years ago, yeah. It was just for a fleeting moment really, he could have just imagined it, but even if it was a figment of his imagination, he still fell in love. Why, was he thinking of this? Of _THAT_ person...

Oh yes now he remembers...

It's because they said he couldn't love, that he had never loved, that he didn't need love, he didn't have a heart.

A part of him wanted to correct them, to throw it back at them, that they didn't know him, that they were wrong about him. He didn't though, because he didn't want to share, the one moment in his life that he didn't regret. The one thing he cherished, it was for him and only him. They didn't need to know, why should they know anything more about the real him, than what they already do. Or in any case think they do.

He knew he had loved someone, that he had needed love, and had received it, but he also knew he could never love anyone else ever again, how could he without a heart? When he didn't even know where his heart was at, if it even was still with _that_ person. Love had already taken it's role in his life, he had enjoyed it and took in as much of it as he could. Though, it was over now, he knew what it was, he didn't need to have more, he didn't want more. If he did, he didn't want a knew love, he was perfectly content with his first one, his only one, there was no need for another.

He was 19 at the time, the time when he felt his heart for the first time. It had been an odd feeling, not unpleasant, but something he had never felt before, and he felt it only for that person, for him...

At that moment he looked down, at his bowl of... noodles? No Ramen, why was he eating ramen? He didn't know...

But swimming in his bowl, was a little fishcake, just one, and he smiled, just a little, but it was the first smile to grace his lips in 17 years...

"Naruto, yes that was his name..."

**x 17 Years Ago x**

It was just him and the road, no one in sight for miles, with vast expanse of land all around him; fields of green land, untouched, pure land... and that was good for the young Uchiha. He had wanted to get away from everything, from his parents, his brother, the "Family Business", his so called friends, school work, city life. It was too much for him, he had just finished high school a year prior and had been bombarded with expectations left and right. The pressure, the stress, the hope... he couldn't take it anymore, he need to get away, and so... he did.

All His life he had been told what to do, and how to do it; never once had he really done something for himself. Now, that he was taking a chance, he would make sure everything was perfect, just as he wanted it.

He would get himself a Red Thunderbird, 1966 convertible, dress up really cool and ride off into the sunset, or something like what he saw in that one movie when he was younger. He had the cool clothing, the sun was still shinning, and the only thing missing was the car. Well it wasn't really missing, he knew where to find it, he had enough money, but the car was not for sale. _'Damn these people, don't they know you can't have a Western movie without the car?'_

But, he got the car. . .

So how did he do it? How did he get the car of his once-in-a-lifetime dreams to accompany him on his little escapade? Easy, he stole it...

He knew it was wrong, but he was going to return it as soon as he got back! It was only for a little while, and he would even pay them if they asked him to, he wasn't going to run the car over a cliff like, like in _**Thelma & Louise, **_gods no, he wasn't a woman, besides he figured he'd need another person for that, and at the moment it was only him.

He didn't know where he was at, where he was going or how he even found a road like this, he was just living the moment, and he liked it.

Everything was going good so far, he was far enough from anything to run around naked for days before someone found him, not that he would, but he had though of it, well anyways it was good until he ran out of gas. Now he was stuck in the middle of, well no where with no money, no gas, no phone, nothing. He was shocked, how could he be so stupid as to forget to put gas into his stolen car? A small part of him wished to be closer to the city, to have a phone, some money, but another though, much bigger part, didn't really care. Actually he found it pretty funny, an so he laughed and laughed, until he couldn't anymore.

It wasn't too hot, just a slight breeze to cool his not so hot body down. The sun was just rising when he had left the city, it was now about noon. He decided to take a look around to really see where he was at. All he could see was miles of wheat field, that was strange because he remembered the fields being green. When had he entered the wheat fields? He didn't know, but it was nice all the same. Further away, he could see some hills, mountains maybe, he didn't know but they were nice too.

That's when he heard it, very faint but the sound of an engine reached his ears, a car was coming his way. The thought of showing off his legs to get a ride crossed his mind, but he decided he had a better chance just standing there looking pathetic. Pathetic he stood, somehow seeming proud of it.

A truck, how cliche, if its not a convertible it's a truck. This meant his life really was like a movie, though he hoped whoever picked him up wasn't some type of serial killer, that wouldn't be good for his movie. He didn't want his life to flash before his eyes as a horror flick. Anything but that.

The truck though sped right past him. '_What the hell?'_ This was not supposed to be in his movie! The driver obviously saw him! What was going on? Well the driver was a prick, that's what he concluded, a heartless mother fucking jackass, that he hoped would die while taking a shit. He was furious, some stranger had just ruined his movie, eh well life experience.

He stood with arms akimbo glaring at the ground, when suddenly he heard it. Someones laughter, he had a feeling this laughter was directed at him. How right he was.

He looked up and was met with laughing blue eyes, and that's when he _felt _it, felt his heart for the first time ever. He didn't know what it was but he didn't want it to go away.

"You should have seen the look.. Oh My God, it was priceless! hahaha! to think.. hahah! I wouldn't do that, leave a helpless person on the side of the road, geez but damn I amuse myself, you poor bastard, thought I'd actually leave you behind haha, oh man, my names Naruto by the way, what should I call you? Hey? Hey you there?"

He knew he was staring but he couldn't help it, this person in front of him... His golden locks that shone brilliantly in the sun, his perfectly tanned skin. He had seen many blonds in his life, seen many tans on peoples skin, had seen many blue eyes, but they all paled compared to this person in front of him. He had seen many beautiful people in his life, some even gorgeous, this boy though, he wasn't stunningly beautiful, but there was something about him. Something beautiful that no one else had. He didn't know what, but to him, he was the most gorgeous person alive.

"It was just a joke man, ok sorry... are you even listening?"

"Hn, moron.."

"What!?! You're calling me a moron, when you're standing there with the moronic face!?!?"

"Sasuke.."

"Bastard! oh wait... oh! Sasuke that's your name eh heh heh sorry 'bout that, so Sasuke, what are you doing out here in the middle of nowhere?"

"My... the car ran out of gas, and I forgot my phone back home"

"Ah! I see, well where do you live? I could probably give yo-"

"Seven hours from here..The city"

"... well are you visiting someone close?"

"Just driving"

"... ah! so you're like those cool guys in the movies right?!!"

Sasuke smiled a little at this, how funny everything turned out to be...

"Well I'm not driving 10 hours.."

"Seven"

"Just to drop you off at your 'city', I'll tell you what, this is what I'll do mm hmm"

The Uchiha just raised an eyebrow at the blond, he was an odd one, but he didn't mind...

"I'll give you a ride to... there should be a stop someplace near... we'll go there! and from there you can call someone to fix your car, er yeah!"

"hn"

"Nah 'hn', pfft ungrateful bastard"

Naruto and Sasuke walked to the blue truck parked some feet away and got in. They drove in silence for 2 minutes until Naruto could take it no longer and proceeded to pry into his new "buddy's" life.

"So Sasuke did you really think I would leave you there?"

Sasuke turned to look out the window, not being able to face the amused blue eyes of his savior, and answered nonchalantly.

"Yes I did... I condemned you to die while taking a crap"

The blond burst out laughing, and the stoic Uchiha, laugh with him as well, he didn't know why, it wasn't all that funny, but maybe it was because he felt... happy? yes like when he was little, he had forgotten what that was like...

"You serious? wow, I don't think I'll ever shit again..."

"I didn't mean it though!"

"hm I know "

Naruto turned and smiled, Sasuke in that instant decided that his heart, he would give to Naruto. He had never met anyone that he thought deserved his heart, no one was good enough, they all had their faults, they were all tainted. Naruto wasn't like them though, he wasn't tainted with the way people in the city were, like him. Everyone seemed to annoy him, everything they did was a bother, but with Naruto it wasn't, he even loved his loud voice; Sasuke never liked loud sounds.

"So why were you 'just driving'? In a gas-less car no less, you know with a car that nice, I'd have though you'd have gas money for you and me..."

"I needed to get away from everything, and that's not my car..."

"ah ok, well whose car is it? your dads?"

"no I stole it.."

"... no way!! really!? so are you being chased my the police?? wow! I'm helping a fugitive! that makes me an accomplice! I think! This is awesome, I've never met a criminal before, 'sept that pervert back where I grew up, but this! So why'd ya steal the car huh? Well duh, it's a nice car but why?"

"It wasn't for sale... I'm going to give it back though.."

"Give it back? haha you're weird Sasuke, why would you steal it, just to give it back? wouldn't it have been easier to just use any car?"

"well..." Sasuke bent his head a little, he didn't have to tell Naruto anything, he never told anyone anything when it came to himself, they didn't need to know, he didn't need to know, but he wasn't himself today so might as well keep going.

"I.. when I was little I had seen a movie, where this guy took his red convertible out on the road, just him. He didn't need anyone, he could make it on his own, and I thought he was the coolest.." Sasuke flinched at his words, boy was he corny... "all my life, I've been raised to perfection, raise to be an "Uchiha", to bring honor to the family and all that, It had been bad but not as bad as after I graduated, because then I had to actually BE and Uchiha.." frowning he wondered if Naruto understood what he was saying.. "anyways they expected more of me in less time, I couldn't take it anymore... I wanted to live for myself just once, before I gave into it, I wanted to be like that guy in the movie.." to his left he heard Naruto chuckle, and he smiled some.

"I wanted everything to be like that, with the red car and all, so I went out looking for it, and I found the car I wanted, I had the money, but the fucker wouldn't sell it to me, I wanted to get out on the road before I lost my nerve so I stole the car..."

Everything was quiet for about 10 seconds until Naruto burst out laughing, the Uchiha frowned a bit, thinking Naruto might think him a fool, but then Naruto said the oddest thing he had ever heard.

"You did the right thing"

"What? Are you serious? I stole a car and you say I did the right thing? and you call me weird"

"heh heh, well no, _stealing_ a car wasn't good, but well I mean, you have a right to be yourself, not every _now_ and _then_, that's why you're different from everyone else, I mean umm, well.. dammit! It's just not fair to try and control a life which isn't your own because if that was the case, to control others lives then you would been born with their lives and not yours!!"

Sasuke and even Naruto blinked at the sudden outburst. Both trying to make sense out of it and when they finally did, they decided that Naruto was right. After that it was quiet for the rest of the ride. They drove for another 15 or so minutes until they reached a small town where they decided to get help from. Sasuke knew that he would probably not get back home until the next day so he went to a small hotel and got a room, with Naruto's money of course. The blond threw a fit, but Sasuke knew he would not just leave him without any money or a place to rest, not that he was asking.

They walked into the room, and immediately Sasuke made a disgusted face. It's not that the room was horribly done, or dirty, it's just that the Uchiha was use to being well taken care of, 5 star hotels, comfortable beds, butlers, all that, and now, here he was using a... well...

"Whats with the face Sasuke?"

"It has no kitchen"

"Kitchen?"

"the beds just ... there..."

"wha..? what the hell? This isn't a fucking house Sasuke! It's a H-O-T-E-L room in the middle of well the country!! what do you expect!? An Inn with a Spa? A hot Spring Resort? A Five Star Hotel Room?"

"Well... like I said before.. I was raised well.."

"Oh and I wasn't?"

"NO! That's not what I meant.. It's just" He then proceeded on poking the lamp until it tipped over.

"sigh well whatever, just be glad I ain't leaving you in the streets with no roof over your head..."

"Yeah. right, sorry, I should call my brother... let him no where I'm at... where are we anyways?"

"Dunno.."

"You're joking right?"

"Yup, we're in Kinnohara" (1)

"Hn"

It took three rings until Sasuke heard Itachi's voice on the other end of the phone, he was hesitant on explaining to his brother what he had done and what he needed, but he did, at first Sasuke thought Itachi had hung up on him, but then he heard a small chuckle on the other line. As shocked as he was to hear his brother laugh after so many years, he was only able to catch that someone would be there for him tomorrow morning, and then the line went dead. Naruto, concerned with how quiet Sasuke was, asked if everything was alright. Sasuke reassured him that everything was fine, and that he'd be leaving in the morning.

This was a nice day indeed.

"Well seeing as how you're all settled into this dump, and I can rest assured that you'll live, I'll be on my way"

"what?! no, no wait where are you going?"

Naruto gave the Uchiha a confused look before replying, "what do you mean? You know I had a destination before I came across you Sasuke, can't expect me to stay with you forever! Besides, you'll be fine, this is a nice town! No muggers here! well except you, sorta heh heh"

"Oh yeah right, well then..."

"Geez don't give me that look, we might meet again someday, maybe soon enough!"

"Yeah, well then bye I guess"

"yeah, later Sasuke!"

With that said the blond left the Uchiha.

It was 3 in the afternoon and the blond had left him with enough money to eat and buy extra, so he decided he was hungry, when his stomach started talking to him. Heading out into the quiet town, he found a small restaurant where he got himself some tea and some _Onigiri_. Nothing much, he was hungry but he didn't feel like eating. All the while he was thinking about his day out, of Naruto.

All the while that he was with the blue eyed boy, his heart felt like it would jump out when the blond smiled at him. When he heard his laugh, his stomach would do flips, he thought maybe this is what people meant when they said they had butterflies in their stomachs. When those blue eyes focused on him, a lump would form in his throat, he didn't know what was going on. He didn't really mind though, he like these feelings, and a part of him wanted Naruto to feel the same. He had wanted to stay with Naruto, wanted to never have to go back and follow Naruto where ever he went, but he knew this couldn't happen, it wasn't that easy.

After finishing his "dinner", Sasuke headed back to his room. He lay on his bed just thinking of the day, over and over. Of the blue eyes he might never see again.

Sometime in between thinking, Sasuke fell asleep, and only knew this when he was rudely awoke by knocking on his door. He didn't think it was morning yet, so he looked over at the clock which read 8:00. It could be morning, he thought, who knows. The knocking continued and got louder and more desperate by the second.

"All right all right! Geez, calm down I'm coming, damn Ita-"

There in front of him was Naruto, and behind him the night sky shone, with millions of little stars covering it.

"Naruto? what are you doing here?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, a slight blush adorning his whiskered cheeks. "Well you see I was driving.. and then my truck.. just... died.. eh heh heh, the battery just.. I don't know, but I had to walk all the way over here! And tomorrow morning I'm gonna go get someone to help me and well... I need a place to sleep and what better place than the room I booked!"

He then charged into the room and jumped on the bed, getting ready to fall asleep.

Amazing how ironic and moronic everything turned out to be, but Sasuke wasn't complaining...

"Usuratonkachi, hmm"

"Hey hey! It's not MY fault!"

"well whose is it?"

"Yours!"

"Mine? Oh, I fail to see how your trucks death is my fault.."

"It's not dead!"

"You said it was"

"You shut your trap when you talk to me!"

"..."

"..."

"moron.."

"eh yeah that was pretty dumb, wonder where it came from heh heh"

"Obviously you... Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"You sleep on the floor"

"what!?!?! No way!! You bastard! After all I've done for you, this is my reward? the stone cold floor?"

"It's carpet.."

"bastard! The bed is big enough, so I'm sleeping here too!"

After that, Sasuke thought it pointless to argue with the stubborn blond, besides he really didn't mean for Naruto to sleep on the floor. He wasn't going to let him know that though.

Naruto easily fell asleep, slightly snoring, but Sasuke content to stay up and watch him. For a long while that's all he did, hours passed but he didn't feel them, he wondered how soft his skin would be, how silky his hair was, how his lips tasted...

Nobody was stopping him, Naruto wouldn't know, so why should he hold back? That's right he didn't..

He took the opportunity to run his hands over Naruto's baby soft skin, that was the only way to describe it. How odd that was, even his own skin wasn't as soft, even where the blond had the little whiskered marks on his cheeks.

He took the opportunity to run his hands through his fair locks, silk they were. Soft and cool, shiny golden strands of silk passed through his fingers. He didn't want to seem like a pervert but everything about Naruto was nice, even his scent. Something like fresh water, calming, relaxing, strong all the same.

He knew he shouldn't, but the thought of tasting Naruto's pink lips wouldn't leave his thoughts, he wouldn't be satisfied until he knew. Gently, as not to wake the sleeping blond, he bent down and pressed his chapped cool lips on to Naruto's soft warm ones. He knew that he shouldn't have done that, he wanted more, just a little more now, so he took in the blond bottom lip into his, nibbling just a bit, tasting just a bit. He looked up to see if Naruto had awoken, and found the blue eyes that made his heart beat a bit faster, staring at him.

He pulled back quickly and stared in embarrassment as Naruto slowly sat up. It was quiet for a bit, both sporting their own blushes, until as per usual Naruto spoke up.

"Sasuke... I.."

"I'm sorry, I got carried-"

"I don't mind.."

"what?"

"I.. it felt nice.." His blush got darker, much so, and Sasuke wondered if that blush might cause some health issues to Naruto life, but then he though he was being stupid, his thoughts were stupid. So instead of thinking anymore than he should have, he reached over and brought Naruto's face to his own, and kissed him for the second time. He felt his stomach do that annoying flip when Naruto began to respond shyly.

_'Might as well live in the moment, come morning everything will go back to the way it was . . .'_

Desperate for more contact, Sasuke began to pull off Naruto's clothing, kissing every inch of exposed skin that was presented to him. Soft and lustful mewls, and moans were his response. Playful nips here and there, licking where he could, Sasuke took in everything he could, everything this blond was offering him, he needed it, needed him.

"nh..ah...Sas...ah"

He wanted to hear more of that sweet voice, wanted Naruto to need him, like he needed him. He reached the waistband of Naruto's jeans and quickly, unbuttoned and removed them. Slowly rubbing his semi-erection through the cloth of his boxers.

"Ah! ha...ha!.. Sassss! nh.. sto.. more..sah!"

Sasuke sat up to remove his own shirt when Naruto began to tug at it. He needed more of Naruto, and he knew Naruto needed him as well, he didn't know who needed the other more but, it was starting to drive him mad. Next he pulled down his own pants, not fully naked but enough to last another while. He bent down to kiss Naruto on the lips again, then he moved down to his neck. While rubbing his upper exposed body to Narutos, and grinding their hips together, Sasuke passed his tongue along the blonds jaw up to his earlobe, he then gently nibbled on the lobe then trailed kisses down to his pulse, where he began to suck on it, making sure to leave a mark.

"guh...nh..Sasuke..ha"

After leaving a wet mark on the blue eyed boys neck, he licked his way down to the creamy tanned chest. Kissing all he could, slightly running his tongue over the perked nipples then blowing warm breaths onto them. Sasuke moved further down to the his belly button, circling it with his tongue, then dipping it in.

"..Sas..ke"

He finally reached his destination, taking the clothed erection into his mouth, the blond arched some and let out a low moan or appreciation. Continuing to suck on it until the blond would burst.

"ah!! ah! Sas'ke! ngh..no...stah! I... pleeh..please!"

He thought he had waited enough, it was sure that the blond needed him, no doubt. There was nothing to worry about, the blond wanted him, needed him and he was happy. In a blur, both fond themselves naked, Sasuke was a little perplexed as to what next. They had no lubricant, so they settled for the only thing they had. Naruto took in his fingers and ran his tongue over them, covering them with spit, then sucked on them, making Sasuke moan a little.

When there was enough lubrication, Sasuke proceeded to stretch the blond out, prodding at his partners entrance, Sasuke slipped one finger in, moving it around just a bit.

"mmh.."

Closing his eyes shut, the blond tried to get over the discomfort, Sasuke made sure to put light kissed on the blonds face, murmuring soft words to comfort him. When the blond showed signs of having relaxed a bit, Sasuke slipped in the second digit.

"ah! shi..t"

"you alright?"

"yeah just... just wait"

Sasuke scissored his fingers, stretching out the blond until he heard Naruto give out a cry of pleasure.

"Right...right there...again"

Not knowing what he was talking about Sasuke tried to do "right there", which was not something the blond wanted...

"No! stop! you did something!, touch me there again!"

"where?"

"Gods Sasuke, look for it!"

"hn"

The Uchiha not knowing what he was looking for exactly, moved his fingers around inside the blond until another cry was heard.

"There!" Sasuke announced proudly.

"Yes there! Oh God! right there!"

Figuring the blond was good and ready he thought about taking it further, but just for good measures, inserted a third finger. After making sure Naruto was ready, he slipped his fingers out of the blond, and with some spit lubricated himself. He then flipped Naruto onto his stomach and lifted his hips up into the air, positioning himself at the entrance, he began to push into the tight opening. Pausing after hearing Naruto's whimpers, he continued to slowly insert the rest of his length into the other. Naruto desperate to get it over with, slammed back into Sasuke taking him all the way in.

He bent over to kiss the blonds neck and shoulders, waiting for him to adjust. After a couple of seconds he pulled out and slammed back in. He need to find "right there" or else Naruto may end up not enjoying this. With each thrust, he changed angles as best he could, it was hard to concentrated on two things, especially when one was his own coming.

"Sas'ke!! ah! ha!"

Each thrust into the blonds hot body brought Sasuke closer to his own ecstasy. He could feel it, the pressure was building, his world was blurring, his speed increasing.

"har..harder!! ooh!! sasss! ah! mmm...nh...ah!! Ga..wd!! m..more!"

Just a bit further, just a bit faster. Closer and closer...

"sas..Sasuke!!!!"

"nh.. Naruto!"

Naruto's cry had drown out Sasukes, but it didn't matter to either of them. With one last thrust, Sasuke collapsed onto the blond, pulling out and rolling over, he brought Naruto to his chest. They were both ready to succumb to sleep when Sasuke whispered one last time to Naruto...

"my heart... keep it..."

**x 17 years later x**

He remembered waking up the next morning with Naruto in his arms, he didn't know how to go about it, so he dressed quietly and left to wait for his brother. On his way back he saw the red Thunderbird, sitting where he had left it. For some reason he didn't know of, he began to laugh, he couldn't stop. He remembered Itachi's concerned face, which made him laugh even more.

Though that was the last time he had ever seen the blond boy named Naruto, he never forgot about him. Though he had forgotten how to love him, a part of him wanted to love him again, to feel his heart like he had 17 years ago. It had been a strange day, a nice day. He just wished...

Looking down at his now cold ramen, he paid the bill and left. He took a look around and decided this was a nice day too. Maybe he could make out the best of it, though not as nice as back then, still good enough.

He didn't want to go back to the office where his employees would bother him and his associates nag, so he took a walk to the park. He found a bench with a man around his 50 sitting and reading the newspaper. He went to sit next to him and thought of telling this man his life story, like that one guy in the movie he saw when he was younger. He thought it would be cool, like in the end he would find out his lovers home address. He smiled at the thought, when he turned to speak to the man, he found the spot empty.

_'Hmph! Jerk, every single one of them',_ ruining his perfect movie.

He turned to stare at the lake, in front of him. Weird how they could fit a lake into a park but he didn't mind. Sighing one more time he looked up.

There.

On the other side of the lake.

His heart.

He felt it again, after so long.

Black eyes met laughing blue eyes.

**x End x**

* * *

Omg!! I finally finished this! After so long!! What was I thinking? And that stupid so called lemon! ha! don't make me laugh!

Anyways this one shot was not supposed to be a flashback type thing, but it ended up with like that. Oh well... I never know what my one-shot's are about till I finish them.

Sorry for any errors and stuff. . .

I know it's corny and all that but I would _**REALLY**_ like to know what you think so, **please review**!

(1) - Don't know, I made it up, I didn't want a specific location, not Japan, or the U.S. or anywhere else, but that little fucking part made me give it a name, so I made one up.


End file.
